Hattori Zenzou
|colorscheme= NinjaColors |image= Present= |-|Childhood= |-|Silver soul (Climax part)= |jname= 服部 全蔵 |rname= Hattori Zenzō |ename= Zenzou Hattori |affiliation= Oniwabanshu(former) Shinobi 5 |birthday= 30 November (Sagittarius) |height= 175 cm (5' 9") |weight= 59 kg (130 lb) |race =Human |hair= Light brown |eye=Light Blue |episode= Episode 36 |occupation= Ninja |jva= Fujiwara Keiji Motoko Kumai (child) |eva= Brent Miller |status= Alive }} | divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Hattori Zenzou (服部 全蔵) is a highly skilled ninja, originally from the Oniwabanshuu. He is often seen taking on any kind of task that may or may not require his ninja skills. Much like Sakata Gintoki, he is somewhat of an odd jobs guy who does all kinds of work for money. He is the main antagonist of Go-Ninja Arc. He is also one of the three Great Ninjas that lead the Iga ninjas. Background Hattori Zenzou was originally a member of the Oniwabanshuu. He commands a freelance ninja team known as the Shinobi 5. His father was said to be the strongest man in the Oniwabanshuu, and an instructor to many of his peers, including Sarutobi Ayame. Appearance He has a light-brown/dark-blonde mop top that covers his blue eyes and a goatee. He usually wears a dark blue ninja suit with a long scarf. Personality Zenzou describes Samurai as dogs, loyal to a point and incapable of change, whereas he describes ninja as being similar to cats, loyal only so long as they are fed, and willing to move on when their master is gone. This would seemingly reflect his work ethic as he has passed through several people's employment during the series. He also seems to only be attracted to ugly women.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 30, Lesson 256, p. 17. He has a problem with hemorrhoids and prefers applied-on medication rather than the injection type. A running gag is that something really painful happens to his behind, e.g. during one of his part-time jobs as a pizza delivery boy, Gintoki accidentally rammed his moped into it, or after he had been hospitalized and Sarutobi Ayame (disguised as a nurse) "applied" his medication by forcing large objects in it. Strength & Abilities Trained by his father, he is a fairly strong ninja as seen when he was able to hold his own against and defeat a number of members of the Benigumoto ''when protecting Hinowa. While his weapon of choice are ''kunais, he also utilizes bombs and has been seen using a sword in his second encounter with Gintoki and also when Hattori protected child Onmyouji, Okuni from Zaizou. His weakness is his butt due to the hemorrhoids. Relationship Family *'Zenzou's Father': He did not get along with his father,whose obsession with the game "kick the can" seemed to anger Zenzou to no end. Another reason was that his father sold his JUMP collection to buy porn DVD. Friends & Allies *'Sakata Gintoki': He is the first ninja in the series with an apparently equal obsessive devotion to JUMP magazine as Gintoki. *'Sarutobi Ayame': He and Sa-chan are close acquaintance *'Tokugawa Shige Shige': They are known close friends since childhood despite of his position as shogun *'Wakikaoru': *'Yamazaki Sagaru': In Episode 270 Enemies *'Takasugi Shinsuke': Story Initially introduced as a cloaked ninja assisting in a fraudulent "Dreamcatcher" scheme, his first notable appearance was when he and Gintoki attempted to fight to the death over the last remaining issue of a Christmas Double Issue Akamaru Jump, inadvertently preventing a Joui bombing attack during their scuffle. Go-Ninja Arc He was opposing Gintoki and others with his Shinobi Five, trying to stop the rescuing of Elizabeth Red Spider Arc He fished Gintoki from the sea after he was fatally injured by Jiraia. He also saved Hinowa from Jiraia's minions after they raided Yoshiwara. Glasses Arc Hattori was forced to help the Yorozuya protect Sarutobi Ayame against the assassin punishers' second attempt to finished off Sa-chan and their battle was held in his house. Scandal Arc Hattori and Otose, Shimura Tae, Sarutobi Ayame, Yagyuu Kyuubei, Tsukuyo, and Hasegawa Taizou pranked Sakata Gintoki to get him to quit drinking. Hattori played a major role in helping, rather manipulating Gintoki in dealing with the women he thought he spent night with. He is also the one who revealed to Gintoki that everything is just a prank by letting him drink a bowl of sake in which Gintoki threw and let him read the words in the bowl "You've been pranked". Shogun Assassination Arc After the attempt on the Shogun's life, Sarutobi confronts Hattori. She informs him that the Oniwaban is reforming, and wanted him to lead its people. Hattori tells her that he is content with his life now, and has no plans to rejoin the group. He then hands Gintoki the last copy of Jump and leaves, explaining it will dull his resolve. Later on, Hattori appears before the Shogun. Rotten Maizou comments on how many years its been since since the Shogun and ninja met. Hattori explains that he can never forget the debt he owes to Shigeshige. Hattori paralyzes Rotten in the chest. He goes on to state that the duty of the Oniwabanshuu is to not only protect the Shogun, but to protect the duty of the Shogun. He then says that the Shogun's duty is to protect the people and the country, even if it means risking his life. The Shogun replies "Yes, Zenzou, I leave the rest to you". Hattori then appears to slice the Shogun's head off. Hattori states that by giving up his life, Shigeshige has accomplished his duty as a Shogun, and he has fulfulled his duty as a shinobi. He tells Rotten to let future generations know that the assassin of the Shogun was 'Hattori Zenzou'. He explains that he is prepared to carry the sin for all eternity. He looks on as a ship in the sky explodes. Hattori appears on the ship, and stops the Yato from attacking Okita Sougo. He tells the group if they want the Shogun's head, he has it. Abuto tells Kamui that Hattori is one of the leaders that bind together the Igashuu. Hattori informs him that he does not lead them. He says that the entire episode could have been settled without the other leaders. He tells Abuto he is more than welcome to examine the head of the Shogun. Abuto was unsure how he could kill his former master. Hattori tells him that it was necessary to end the pointless war. Sougo interrupts and says that Hattori was unable to protect a single thing. He ignores the comment and leaves the exploding ship. As the Yato examine the Shogun's head, Hattori politely asks Abuto to leave Iga. Hattori then appears on Takasugi's ship heading towards Iga. Takasugi and Hattori converse about appreciation of the assassination of the Shogun. Hattori claimed that Takasugi planned to make Iga the blame for the assassination, and then to annihilate them in the name of Lord Hitotsubashi. This would be the pretext to make Hitosubashi the new Shogun. Kawakami Bansai, Kijima Matako, and other samurai appear with swords pointed at the ninja. Takasugi threatens the ninja with an afterlife in hell. All of the cannons on the ship explodes leaving everyone scattered. A smokescreen covers the ship. Hattori welcomes them to the 'Shinobi Country'. Hattori rains kunai over the samurai. As he becomes surrounded he becomes greatly injured and begins to bleed. When a large group corners him, they all stop with swords inches from the ninja. They suddenly fall to the ground bleeding. Takasugi, Kijima, and Kawakami look on as Sarutobi tells them, to not touch the boss of the Oniwabanshuu. Sarutobi leaps towards the combat zone, and throws smokescreen balls at it. Kunai flies through the air and hits the samurai. Kawakami dodges the barrage with his sword, Kijima blasts them with her pistols. Takasugi looks on as he smokes his pipe. The cloud of smoke clears and the Oniwabanshuu members are visible (Gou, Shuwa, and Wakikaoru). Wakkikaoru tells the group to protect their boss, and Sarutobi escapes with Hattori. Silver Soul Arc Zenzou is back right before the amanto attack Edo. He asks Momochi Rappa to take care of Soyo princess, while he and Sarutobi leads the Oniwabanshuu to protect Edo. After the first battle, he seems uninjured at all. Trivia *Hattori Zenzou (服部 全蔵) is a parody of Hattori Hanzou, a real life ninja who served under Tokugawa Ieyasu. Battles References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Ninja Category:Former Antagonists